Better Than Jack
by hendrix430
Summary: The Team investigates a copy cat killer.


Better Than Jack  
  
Creegan and Branca walked in the bedroom where the murder took place. It was a typical woman's bedroom, very feminine with Victorian touches. A white sheet lay over the body. Her bound hand and feet were the only things that could be seen. Her limbs were tied to the four posts of her Victorian bed. The bed was stripped of it sheets; they lie on the old trunk in front of the bed, nicely folded.  
  
Creegan was now lying on the floor next to the bed. Creegan: Uhm... Branca: What? Creegan: There's no blood anywhere on this carpet. Branca: Not even under the bed? She bent down on the other side of the bed to see for her self. Creegan: What was the cause of death? Branca: Her throat was slit. Creegan: There's loads of blood on the mattress, some of it must have seeped through.  
  
Meanwhile outside, Agent Taylor made her way through the crowd that had gather in the quiet suburbs. The press was there too; too many cops for one dead body would catch any one's attention. She almost got under the yellow tape with out showing her badge or being added to the log list. Officer: You can't come over here... She flashed her badge before he could say anything else. Officer: O... Sorry Ma'am. He lifted the tape for her. She started fast across the lawn, and then before she knew it she was running. Enright: Serena?..... He whispered as he caught a glimpse of her running He knew what she was doing here; he had to catch her before she reached that bedroom. Taylor got into the room and froze at the sight. The agents Branca and Creegan got off the floor, looking at her with questioning eyes. Creegan: What are you doing here, Serena? She didn't answer him. Moments later Enright entered the room. He was to late. Enright: Serena let me... Her hand went up gesturing him to stop. Taylor: Why didn't you call me? She asked still looking at the body with awe. Enright: I was afraid of how you would react, and I was right. Taylor: Fuck how I would react! She said now looking at him like she could snap at any moment. Suddenly she grabbed her mouth and stomach. Taylor: I think I'm going to be sick. She ran out pushing Branca out of her way. Branca: Has she ever seen a body before. Enright: No she's seen something like this before. Branca: Where? On another case? Creegan: No, Her mother's murder. Creegan said watching Taylor from the window Enright walked out of the silenced room. He found Agent Taylor heaved over in the back yard staring down at her own stomach contents. Enright: Serena how did you find out? Taylor: I was watching the news and the story came on. Breaking News about a copy cat serial killer "straight from a movie script" has got his latest victim. Since this is the last town I saw my parents alive in and since there have been no other known serial killers here, I figured it out. Enright: I wanted to call you and tell you, but I didn't know how. Taylor: How many have there been? She stood up and faced him. Branca and Creegan walked up. Enright looked at them and then redirected his sights to his shoes. Taylor was unfazed by their new presence. Taylor: How many others, Hank? Enright: One other, He's only recreating the last three. He was still looking down. Taylor breathed deep as she got uncomfortably close to Enright's face. Taylor: Four, no one but those on the case and my uncle know I'm still alive and if he's anything like my father he might have already finished with the other eighteen. Enright looked up and stared back into her eyes. Still standing where she was she looked at the two other agents. Taylor: How much do you know about this guy other than that he's a copy cat? Enright: Serena what are you doing, you can't..... She turned back to Enright. Taylor: I already talked to my commander and he said if someone has a gun to someone else's head they'd call. She said it with a playful smile. Creegan: That's all we know about him and that he's a by the book kind of guy. She turned to Creegan. Creegan: To bad there's no copyright on serial murder, right Serena? 


End file.
